Confessions of a Scorpaholic
by SuperPinguin
Summary: All she ever wanted was a little love. I own nothing. If you want to know the plot, watch the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley was seriuosly feeling bad. She hadn't wanted to cheat on her boyfriend (again) but she just didn't feel anything for him. In the first weeks, she truly agreed on this, yes, in the first few weeks they had been so happy. Sparks had been everywhere and they'd rarely left their flat. But then it had become normal and everydaystuff and before she realised it almost all the sparks had faded away. So she had moved out of their small but cosy flat and instead she had moved to her cousin Lily who was currently sitting next to her and patting her back obviously trying to comfort her although it probably felt for Rose as if she was one of these tiny ugly dogs in even uglier handbags. But it's the thought that counts. Rose didn't pay much attention to her anyway. She had always had this one dream of her Prince Charming and it had felt so good, almost perfect, with her last boyfriend, of course just until he'd found out about Rose cheating on him.

However, the next morning after a long comforting sleep Rose opened her eyes when her cousin called for her because it really was time for Rose to get ready. Especially today since she hadn't just broken up with her boyfriend, she'd also quit her job as a shopassistant mostly because he had been her colleague and would have made her work even worse than before.

And when she finally left her new home at 10 past 9 am she'd nearly missed her bus, hadn't she hurried down the street at a tearing pace.

A very uncomfortable bus ride later, one child had accidently stepped on her feet for six times, she arrived at "Manson's" to start her new career as secretary. However, as Rose tried to ring the bell the door flung open and a guy carrying quite a lot parcels ran straight into her, which caused that all the parcels fell down on the ground. While apologizing she tried to pick up all the parcels just to let them fell down again when she realised who exactly was standing in front of her looking almost as surprised as herself.

"Rose! What'ya doin' here?" and before she could even think of an answer the other one just continued. "Oi, you're tha new one, eh?" and again she had just time to nod before the guy picked up all his parcels faster than Rose had ever seen and with a last wink he was gone. Slightly admused she shaked her head thinking that the Scamander twins or in this case just Lorcan Scamander had always been rather weird as if they were living in their own funny world and then she walked inside of the huge building infront of her.

After what felt like hours of looking for her office though it probably had been just 5 minutes she could hear someone calling for her. "Miss Weasley? I've been looking for you. This building is kind of confusing, no wonder they think of splitting it up in two but anyway follow me to your office. I would usually show you your whole level and where you find the cafeteria but Mr Malfoy wishes to have a little chat with you." After a few seconds Rose switched off the chatter and tried to memorise the way they took. Right. Right. Upstairs. Left. Right. She gave up after a while and felt relief when they finally arrived. Mr Malfoy was already waiting for her and gestured her to take a seat on a cosy sofa. "Miss Weasley. I am glad you could make it and I am truly sorry but we had some personal misfunctions last week and we had to switch the departments for some of our workers. We sent you an owl but it came back with the letter. So your new job will be as a secretary in the Department of Media and Advertising. Mrs Chokking would you be so kind to accompany her? My son will take care of her then."

Rose followed the chattering lady, Mrs Chokking, again but this time they walked one or two minutes when a goodlooking, tall young man stopped them and explained that he was send to pick up 'the new one' and he eyed Rose curiously. Rose saw Mrs Chokking's permant smile fading and she could sense a protest though she didn't really understand why but it seemed as if she wasn't the only one because the man quickly said "It's an order, Emma.", rolled his eyes and pulled Rose away. Again Rose lost track of their way through this building and she crossed her finger that she would hopefully find her office the next day.

When they arrived at her new new office there was the younger Mr Malfoy sitting on another cozy couch waiting for her and Rose saw immediatly that he looked exactly like a younger version of his father. When she entered the room, the other man must have left unnoticed, Mr Malfoy stood up to shake her hand formaly. "Miss Weasley, pleasure to meet you again. I don't know if you remember me but we used to be in the same grade during our schooldays." Rose nodded before she added "We had Transfiguration together." He smiled and she noticed that he had silvergrey eyes when she sat down accross from him. "Would you like some tea, Ro- Miss Weasley?" She affirmed politely and tried to avoid his burning gaze that she could feel wandering from the freckles around her nose over her big blue eyes to her strawberryred hair.

They sat there in silence until a houseelf entered with a tray and two cups of tea. The elf put the silvertray at the small coffeetable and disappeared with a small smile and a bow. "You can call me Rose, if you'd like to. I-I mean you're the chef so you should allow me to use your name but... I just wanted to say...it's alright... I don't mind." She stuttered and quickly took a sip of her hot tea nearly burning her tongue. Mr Malfoy just chuckled and then sent her a smile that made her heart swoop and set her ears on fire. He too took a sip before he started to speak again. "Well, as great as it would be, _Rose_" he smiled when he said her name "but I'm not your new chef. I'm the head of the Department for Personal Arrangement or with other words I'm the one you come to when you need to talk. So... your real Chef is Mr Roberts and he actually should be here by now but I must say he isn't known for being on time. However, he will tell you what you need to do and when the next meeting is. Ah, there he is. Good Morning, Mr Roberts. This is Rose Weasley your new secretary."

A small old man had entered the room. His eyes were dark brown almost black and most of his hair was grey though Rose guessed it had been black once. He smiled and hold out his small hand to shake Rose's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Weasley." he said with a surprisingly deep voice. Mr Malfoy got up because as he explained he had 'some important meetings' and he was almost out of the room before he turned around said "By the way, call me Scorpius, Rose" and then with a last wink he had left the room.

Her first day of work had been really easy Rose thought on her bus ride back home. She hadn't had time for lunch though and felt kind of hungry and she knew her cousin wouldn't have food in her kitchen but maybe they could order chinese. Rose tried to find arguments that would convince Lily but when she arrived home Lily was standing in her living room wearing an expensive creamwhite dress that looked amazing with her long straight red hair and her freckled skin. "Rosiepooh! We're going on a business party slash dinner tonight. I bought you a dress this morning. And you can borrow a pair of my shoes." Before Rose could even ask a question Lily looked at her with a look that meant they hadn't time for a discussion. "Alright, alright." Rose sighed, walked in her room and found a darkgreen dress lying on her bed. It looked kind of too short for a businessparty but if Lily had chosen it it would probably be perfect and Rose knew that this dress would surely look amazing on her. She remembered that Lily used to have black Highplatformsandals which would match fantastic.

Twenty minutes later the girls left the flat, dressed, perfumed and smiling and Lily finally explained where they were going.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look Rose, do you remember my friend Lola? Well, she used to date one of these rich muggle businessmans and know they're together again and he's giving a danceballdinnerparty and Lola invited us because she doesn't really know how to talk to his friends and colleagues and she told me she could use our support so wonderful as we are we will help her and smalltalk with her boyfriend's colleagues." Rose sighed. She didn't really feel like partying tonight but once Lily had set her mind on something she would get it.

The party was in full swing when they arrived and Lily shortly left Rose to find Lola and probably to find some drink as well. She came back three minutes later with two glasses of firewhiskey and two boys following her. Both of them were wearing smokings and Rose was pretty sure that this evening would be horrible boring. The man indeed looked handsome but they looked this kind of I-can't-read-but-I-do-so-much-sport-handsome. She caught Lily's eye, who looked like a pleading cute puppy, so Rose faked a smile and took one drink.

She had kept her promise and had laughed about every stupid joke but several hours and drinks later when she was dancing once more with her 'date' and his hands moved downwards her back she had had enough. Rose shoved him gently away and excused herself to 'powder her nose and refresh herself' and had almost left the party when she heard someone calling for her. To her surprise it was neither Lily nor to her immense relief her brainless dancepartner but it was Scorpius.

"Scorpius? What are you doing here?" He smiled and pulled her in a quiet corner so that they would be able to actually talk. He offered her a drink which she took before he explained her that Lola's boyfriend was indeed a muggle but his father wanted to make business with muggles to become even more powerful. They talked for a few minutes before he asked Rose to dance with him. She had a bad feeling and wanted to say no but she was quite drunk and so she nodded and he moved them towards the dancefloor where he took her hand and then he spun her around. She actually liked it and was happy that she hadn't already left and the next hours passed quickly so they stayed until around 2 in the morning and Scorpius offered her to drive her home because he would 'call his chauffeur anyway and she lived on the way so it would make sense'. If she hadn't been drunk and it hadn't been so cold outside at this early time in the morning she would have declined his offer politely but under these circumstances Rose left with him and even agreed to sleep in his apartment because as Scorpius has said "It would make _even more_ sense after all we have to get up at the same time anyway." And with a wink he'd helped her to get into the car.

When they arrived at his tidy but somehow cold and empty flat Scorpius insisted that she would sleep in his bed which is why Rose wanted or rather tried to hug him to thank but he must have mistaken her attempt given that the second her arms wound around him he bent down and pressed his lips against hers. At first she was completely shocked and made herself ready to jump away. However, before she could do so her drunken brain whispered that this kiss was actually quite nice and the way he carefully bit her lip made her moan in pleasure.

The next morning Rose couldn't remember why she had snogged him but she knew that. She couldn't remember why exactly both of them were lying in his bed but to her relief they were completely naked. Rose tried to stand up anyhow but Scorpius pulled her back down into his arms and placed tiny soft kisses at her neck that made her giggle.

He opened his eyes to check the time and jumped out of his bed in shock seeing that it was 9 am and work would start in an hour. He stretched and yawned one last time before he left the room to 'take a quick shower'. Rose stayed in bed for another five minutes until Scorpius came back with a towel around his hips and told her that she could take a shower now. After her shower she dressed quickly with some clothes he'd given her. Rose tried not to ask herself why exactly he had girl's lothes in his flat and decided it would be better to not know the answer.

On their way to work and to her office they were making small talk and when they had reached her office door Scorpius kissed her cheek and walked away. She stared at him for a few seconds and he suddenly moved around and Rose could feel herself blush. "Would you like to meet for lunch later? Though we should eat outwards. The cafeteria food is horrible." She nodded and he sent her one last smile before he'd turned around a corner.

At lunchtime Scorpius knocked and Rose smiled at him. They hadn't much time to eat so they chose a small café close to their office building.

Five hours later Lily jerked in shock when she heard a humming Rose entering their flat. "How was you night, my dear cousin? Found a nice guy? I certainly did." Lily winked and continued. "Do you remember Dean? He was in your year at Hogwarts and he asked me out yesterday!" The rest of the night Lily squeaked and giggled while telling her cousin everything about Dean. Rose just smiled and hmmed approvingly now and then.

* * *

The next weeks flew by. Rose and Scorpius had had a few dates by now though she didn't feel comfortable with it. It was obvious that she liked him and even had a small crush on him but she'd never really been someone who liked being in relationships especially not secret ones. Just yesterday Scorpius had asked her about becoming his official girlfriend and told her to think about it when he'd sensed that Rose wanted to protest. She wished she could ask one of her girl friends for help but Rose had never had a lot of them partly because she had been kind of a bitch in her schooltime and partly because she never knew how to talk to girls because in her eyes all girls talked about fashion and love.

So the only girl left was her cousin Lily but then she'd have to tell her that she was dating a _Malfoy_ which wouldn't be great either. Therefore Rose decided to tell Scorpius she wasn't ready for the next step yet and then she could think about this later when she hadn't so many other important things to do like finding a new flat because as much as she liked her cousin Lily she'd always prefered living on her own or with a boy rather than a girl.

When Rose came home the next day Lily was sitting in the kitchen obviously waiting for her and grinning like a cheshire cat. "Rosiepooh! I found a flat for you. Dean and I've been dating since Lola's party and he asked me to move in with him, isn't that great? You can have my flat. I'll move out this weekend." Rose hugged her and they jumped up and down singing and unable to stop smiling. "Oh Lily that's so amazing! I'm happy for you. But Lils... I need to tell you something I've met someone at this party as well and now he's asked me to be his official girlfriend and you know I'm not really good at that but I kind of like him and so don't know what to do." Lily tipped her forefinger pensively against her temple. "Hmhmhm. I don't know, Rosie. You said you like him, right? So I guess you could give it a try. You're just 24 there's plenty of time before you need to settle down. Yeah, you should definitely try it." Rose laughed but deep in her mind she knew that one day she'd have to tell her family who exactly her secret boyfriend was. Even though Lily hadn't asked her today she certainly would ask her soon. "


	3. Chapter 3

The week after Lily had moved out, had been nearly perfect. Her chef Mr Roberts had told Rose she was doing a great job, Scorpius had visited her at home and they'd had a nice time together and Lily hadn't asked yet who exactly was Rose's mysterious boyfriend. And the best was that Scorpius would come home from his two day business trip today and they would go to the cinema and after that they'd have dinner at her place.

So at 5 pm she took a quick shower, used her favourite parfume and painted her lips in a dark red because Scorpius had made a compliment about her lips when she'd worn it first and told her how nice it looked. Just that he had said sexy instead of nice but that had been even better. Rose was humming and dancing around her flat just wearing a lace bra and a matching lace slip looking for her favourite summerdress but when she didn't find it she just shrugged and instead decided for a dark blue cord skirt, a black shirt and transparent black tights. Rose didn't wear muggle clothes usually but she and Scorpius prefered to eat in muggle restaurants and they loved to go to the cinema so she got used to wear muggle clothes plus they were more comfortable than her robes.

After an very exciting movie and a coffee in the small café where they'd eaten together at their first lunchtime they decided to go to her flat and the moment Rose had closed to door behind her Scorpius pulled her closer and kissed her hungrily. He lifted her up and leant her against the wall, tore her tights apart and kissed her neck. She moaned loadly in his mouth which is why they couldn't hear the door opening neither did they see Lily who had just entered was watching them until she shouted "OI" and they jumped apart. "Uhm hey Lils. That's Scorpius. My boyfriend. Scorpius that's Lily. She is my cousin." Scorpius reached out to shake Lily's hand but she ignored it. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Rose? He's a bloody Malfoy. Uncle Ron would kill both of you if he'd find out!" Rose was nearly crying and glared at Lily. She'd thought that Lily would understand and support her just as Rose had done for Lily with her past boyfriends and one of them had been a total asshole. Rose looked at Scorpius for a few seconds before she turned back to her cousin and said with a voice cold as ice: "Leave. Now." and shoved Lily out of the flat, slamming the door infront of her face.

She then turned around to face Scorpius who hadn't moved at all. "Scor? Are you... okay? I'm sorry. I didn't know she would come over today." Tears streamed down her face and Scorpius came closer to hug her and kiss her forehead.

"Rosie. I didn't know that you hadn't told your family. I've told my parents about us a week ago when... Rose. I... My father asked me to move to Seattle. He wants to start business in the United States and I wondered if... Do you want to come with me? I know that we've only been together for a few weeks but I really like you and I'd love to live there with you. We could have an apartment together... I think it would be really great. So... Do you want to?"

Rose sat down on the floor head in her hands thinking about this. As he had said they _hadn't_ been together for a long time and they _didn't_ really know each other yet. On the other hand she really was happy with him and the fact that he'd asked her to move with him to Seattle showed that Scorpius liked her as much as she did. And hadn't Lily said she should give it a try as long as she was young?

She stood up and sat down on Scorpius who had lied down onto her couch while she'd been thinking and he pulled her down to his chest so she was lying on top of him and kissed her. "I'll leave with you." Rose said after she'd broken the kiss. Scorpius grinned and his eyes started to sparkle. "So where did we stop before your cousin interrupted?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Needless to say, they didn't sleep a lot this night so when his alarm bell rang piercing at the next morning he sighed and Rose tried to hide her head under her pillow. "Good Morning, Princess." he singsonged and tickled her which made her laugh loudly. He yawned and got up. "I must go now, Rosie. I promised my parents to meet them this weekend. Maybe you could join us at lunch tomorrow and we could tell them about our plans?" "That sounds great. I'll visit my parents today and tell them about us. I think it's better if I tell them allone. You heard Lily yesterday they should get used to the idea before they actually meet you. Otherwise they'd probably kill you and I can't let that happen." She kissed him one last time before she winked and told him to get ready.

10 minutes later Scorpius had left and Rose was sleeping again but woke up a few hours later when someone knocked at her bedroom door. She opened her eyes and stared at the person in surprise. It was Lily.

"Rose? I'm sorry. I kind of overreacted. And I wanted to apologize to Scorpius but I guess he's already left? Oh and I came yesterday to give you this back." She showed Rose her white summerdress. "I borrowed it from you months ago. Anyway are you still mad? I talked to Al yesterday and he told me I was wrong. Don't worry I didn't tell him who your boyfriend is. I'm sorry. Are you still my Rosiepooh?" Rose glared at her then she started to laugh when she saw Lily's shocked expression. "Lils. I could never hate you. I was just hurt. I really like Scorpius. He asked me to move to Seattle with him, Lils. And I told him, I would. Isn't that great?"

She smiled and wanted to take Lily's hands to dancejump with her the same way the had done when Lily had moved in with her boyfriend but Lily crossed her arms. "Rose. It's not. Seriously I don't think that's a good idea. You don't know each other really long and you don't know anyone in Seattle either. Also you'd have to tell your parents and I know you're over 18 and an adult but they wouldn't let you go and if you'd run away with him then wouldn't even write you letters if you choose a Malfoy over them. They wouldn't understand this. And also you're kind of a slut, no offense. Rose have you ever had a realtionship before this one that didn't broke because you cheated?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Think about before you regret it, Rose. I just want the best for you."

She left the room and a few seconds later Rose could hear the door closing. She sat on her bed and thought about everything Lily had told her. At first she was angry. How could Lily who had always been like a sister for her disappoint her so much? Lily was the only one who could understand doing stupid things while being in love and usually she supported them. But as the minutes and hours passed Rose realised that she wasn't angry with Lily. Rose was angry with herself because she hadn't seen that it _was_ stupid. She had nearly made a huge mistake and lost her family because of a boy.

And then shortly before 5 pm Rose made her decision: She would stay in London even if that meant breaking up with Scorpius. _No_, she thought. _She would stay in London because that meant she could break up with him. She'd never felt really comfortable and happy anyway. Right?_ She put on make up and the lipstick he loved then the summerdress Lily had given back this morning and when Rose looked in the mirror she had to admit that she looked really beautiful. She winked at herself, faked a smile and left her flat. It was raining outside so Rose decided to take the next bus to Scorpius' flat. Luckily she only had to wait for 2 minutes and when the bus arrived she even saw a free seat.

Happily she sat down but almost fell down to the floor when the person next to her yelled "Rose? What the hell?" She looked at the stranger to ask what the fuck was his problem when her brain stopped working. Rose had sat down next to the person she'd never ever wanted to see again, well one of the persons she'd never wanted to see again. Rose had sat down next to her ex-ex-boyfriend. She couldn't even remember his name but she knew that they had been quite happy and he was the only one who'd never found out that she had cheated on him. Every other ex-boyfriend had found out either during our after their relationship how slutty and horrible she was. Rose must have looked weird because the guy next to her started to laugh and said with a grin "I've missed you, Rosie. Would you like to go out for a drink or two once? Just because of the good old times?" Rose knew she should say no and talk to Scorpius but it sounded fun and Lily had told her to have fun as long as she was young and she could avoid breaking up with Scorpius. "That sounds fantastic, darling. What about tonight?" She winked. "Come on, I know a pub close to the next bus station." "That's the Rose I know", he chuckled.

To her apology Rose actually felt guilty, at least at the first few drinks. After her sixth glass of firewhiskey she felt nothing at all which was strange but she somehow liked it. Around midnight a guy asked her to dance with him but before she could answer someone else lifted her up and carried her away. She tried to fight the strong hands that kept a hold of her but she was so so tired and his, Rose was sure that this stranger was a man, arms were slowly swinging back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

* * *

The next morning her head hurt and she knew that she had a hangover. "Hello?" she asked. She could have just opened her eyes to find out if someone was with her and where exactly she was but she could feel the warmth of the sun on her face and didn't want to be dazzled by the bright sunlight. "Rose, it's me, Jim. I carried you home yesterday, well to my home because I don't know where you live. Wait, drink this. You'll feel better after that." He gave her a bottle and she drank it without hesitation. As he'd said she felt better though she still felt dizzy. "Thanks Jim. You can't even imagine how much I love you right now. Why exactly did we break up again?" she sat up and laughed at him. To her surprise he looked sad. "I don't know. You've never told me. You just kinda left and I haven't seen you since but now you're back." Rose laughed his comment away instead of giving an answer. _Did this guy, Jim, really think they were a couple again because they'd had a few drinks together_, she though to herself. But actually this was the perfect solution. She could break up with Scorpius now and she wouldn't have to tell him that she was scared like shit.

Rose looked at Jim. "Well, I am back, yes. I'm sorry I left I'd love to be your girl again, Jim. I must go now though I promised my... parents... to visit today. And I need to buy some stuff. See you next friday here at you place?" He nodded and opened his mouth to give a real answer but she kissed him on the cheek, got up and left his house.

Back home someone was sitting infront of her door and got up when he saw her coming. "Rose? Where have you been? I've waited for almost 2 hours." Rose sighed. This wouldn't be easy. "Look Scorpius. I wanted to visit you yesterday but it was raining so I took the bus and then I met an old... friend. And we went to that pub and I got quite drunk so I stayed at his place. But anyway. I wanted to talk to you. Scorpius. I can't come with you to Seattle. We barely know each other. What if we break up? You've got a job there but I would be alone and..." "So you prefer to break up with me here instead of giving us a try? Makes sense. Look Rose, I've had girlfriends before and you had had boyfriends before but I've never been so happy and I love you. I know that you love me as well, you know it, too. Rosie. Come with me. Please." She shook her head. "No. If you really loved me you would stay here. And I don't know why you think I love you but I don't. That old friend I met yesterday? He's my boyfriend. You're a _Malfoy_ and I'm a Weasley. We were never meant to marry or whatever you thought would happen. It was a fake I had a bet with my cousin Lily, I've never felt anything for you. You should better leave now."

He looked as if she had slapped him and without another word he turned around and left her standing infront of her door. Though she was sure she had done the right thing Rose did feel horrible? Guilty? ...Broken? She spent the rest of her sunday in bed watching old cheesy romantic movies. She owled her office Monday morning and told that she wouldn't come that day because she 'must have caught a cold at the weekend'. At Tuesday morning she came back to work more dead than alife and her chef told her to leave earlier than usually so she visited her parents and told them the same lie about 'having caught a cold'. Wednesday and Thursday Lily visited her after work and Rose explained what had actually happened. Lily told her she had done the right thing but she couldn't look Rose in the eyes and avoided her gaze the whole evening. Then at friday she met Jim, laughed about his jokes, kissed him and imagined it would be Scorpius and not him.


	4. Chapter 4

The following weeks flew by without much change. She went out with Jim on Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. She worked from Monday to Friday and went shopping with Lily on Thursdays. It could have been an happy, fulfilling live hadn't she kept thinking about Scorpius. Would they be here together instead of her and Jim if she hadn't broken up? What would he think of her new dress? Would he have kissed her instead of just holding her hand? Was he thinking of her? Did he miss her as much as she missed him? The worst was that after some time she couldn't remember his exact eyecolour or the way she'd felt when he had kissed her. She felt nothing. No joy. No anger. No sadness. And certainly no love. In her fifth year in Hogwarts she'd had muggle studies where they'd talked about robots and Rose had wondered how it would feel like to be a machine. Now she knew it and she didn't like this emptiness but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't change it. At the end of the day she would just feel as empty as she had at that morning.

One Thursday six weeks after she'd seen him for the last time Lily didn't show up for their weekly shopping tour but Rose just shrugged and went shopping alone. Meanwhile Lily was sitting outside infront of a café sipping a coffee. To her left sat her boyfriend, to her right her brother Al and infront of her a guy neither Al nor her boyfriend had expected to meet. "Calm down", Lily said annoyed. "How many times do I have to explain you that she didn't want to break up with you? I kind of told her to do it. I'm like a sister for her and I know exactly how to push her buttons. She wanted to leave with you, trust me, but I told her not to. If you want to be angry be angry with me but come back and forgive her. She needs you as much as you need her. Besides we never had a bet about you and her. That's complete bullshit. She probably just told you this so you would leave." Lily said tossing her long read hair angrily over her shoulder. "She fucking cheated on me. She told me that she didn't love me and if she would _she_ would be sitting here talking to me in instead of you, right?", he made a grimace but it looked cold and empty.

"God damn, Scorpius! You're just as stubborn as her. Think about it, okay? You're as sad and broken as her. Just a shadow of your former self!" He had to agree with Lily. Lately he hadn't felt alive anymore. And the worst was that everytime someone walked by Scorpius didn't see them. He saw her blue eyes, her freckles or her red hair. "I can see the pain in your eyes, Scorpius. You fucking miss her so talk to her." With this Lily got up and left Scorpius sitting at the table with her cousin and her boyfriend. "Uhm, that was weird. I think we agree that my dear sister could have said it nicer but she kinda is right though. By the way you actually look horrible, Scorpius.", Al added before he followed his sister, Lily's boyfriend on his coat-tails.

* * *

Lily didn't tell Rose why she hadn't been there this one Thursday and Rose never asked her. Not because she didn't care but she just thought that Lily would have told her about it if it had been that important. So when she was sitting at her sofa wearing a pyjama and watching TV at a sunday evening a few weeks later she was surprised when she heard her bell ring. "Rose? It's me your favourite cousin. Could you hurry up? It's raining and I'm soaked as fuck!"

Al nearly made her fall down when he jumped in the small flat the second she had opened her door. "Rosie. How's it going? Great? Good for you. Seriously shut up. I need to talk to you. Sit down or not whatever you prefer. Okay... I didn't really plan a speech so I'll keep it short. The thing is you must, no this sounds wrong. Rose. You should break up with Jim. He's boring as hell. He didn't even play Quidditch which would be okay if he had other hobbies but he hasn't. This guy is boring and he makes you boring. Leave now and break up with him. Hop."

"Al", she sighed. "I can't break up with him." "Yes, you can. Or I will do it for you." "No, Al. I swear I cannot do it. Wait. Listen. ... I already did break up with him yesterday. He really is boring and I was annoyed. I guess I broke his heart again but at least I didn't cheat on him, isn't that great?" She faked a smile at this point. "Maybe I can stop being a whore?" Al's face brake into a grin. "Rose. Why didn't you tell me? I almost broke up with him a third time. But that's so great. Now you will be able to fly to Scorpius and tell him how fucking sorry you are. And you two can be happily ever after. Come on, lest go to the airport." With a quick movement of his wand a huge suitcase appeared. Rose glared at her cousin. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I can't just go there and tell him I want him back because that's not how it works. I'd need a plan if I wanted to do this but I don't so no, I won't do it! I was a total slut and he won't forgive me, Al." He sighed. "Rosie... I know you miss him. And a few weeks ago we visited him in Seattle and he looked even worse than you. You need him. He needs you and if you would apologize and explain everything... it would kinda work out, you know? Rose, please. We both know it's the right" Rose interrupted him. "Fine. I'll go there. But not today. I'll have to explain everything to Mum and Dad first. And I'll need a job and a flat." They planned the rest of the evening and decided that Rose would simply ask her boss if she could get a job overseas and tomorrow she would visit her parents and tell them about everything.


	5. Chapter 5

As Rose had promised Al she visited her parents the next morning. Her mother looked worried when she opened the door. "Rosie, dear. Is everything all right? You look nervous." Before her mother could ramble on, Rose explained that she had to talk with her and her father about something important. Five minutes later both of her parents and even Rose's younger brother Hugo sat on the sofa watching Rose pacing the room. "So." She sighed. "The thing is I met someone a few weeks ago. Before you interrupt. Yes, you know him, Mum. Yes, he likes Quidditch, Hugo and yes, he has a good job, Dad. And though I'm sure you would like him because he's nice and caring there is a tiny problem so yeah... he's a Malfoy. To be accurate he is Scorpius Malfoy."

Her family stared at her for a few minutes without saying a word and Rose could see her Dad's face turning read and could almost hear him counting from one to ten to calm himself down. "Rose. He's a Malfoy. They're purebloods." Hugo said angrily. Before Rose could explain her brother that the past was the past and he should fucking move on her mother stood up and took her hand. "I know that we aren't friends with the Malfoys. But... think about it. Rose seems perfectly fine with him, is that right, honey?" Rose nodded and smiled. "See? If Rose likes him he can't be _that_ bad though his parents might be kind of... unpolite. As long as Rose is happy I am. Aren't you, **Ron**?" Her father ducked his head under her stare and mumble "Yes, of course, honey."

The rest of the morning went by quickly. They drank a few cups of tea and Hugo explained Rose everything about his new job while her parents fed each other with cookies though the atmosphere wasn't as cozy as usual but everyone tried their best. Around 12 pm Rose announced that she'd to leave now in order to go to work. For once she didn't take the bus given that the closest bus station was almost an one-hour-walk away but she apparated directly in her office. Rose'd promised to Al to talk to her boss but she hadn't promised when exactly she would do so she decided to work really really hard this week and then maybe next week she would ask Mr Roberts if there was a job offer in Seattle.

* * *

Two weeks and a very long talk with her boss Mr Roberts later Rose found herself at the airport. She'd always liked to fly since the family had visited her grandparents in Australia by plane when she'd been merely five years old so she'd decided to take the plane to Seattle instead of apparating there. Rose waved goodbye to her parents, Al, Lily and Hugo before she walked in the direction of the plane. Luckily she had no problem with muggle money so she walked through a few shops and bought a chocolate bar for herself. She was glad her parents had understood why she felt the urgent need to leave and had even bought her the ticket though she had had enough money herself but it showed that they supported her, right?

It had been harder to convince Mr Roberts. He'd insisted to keep her and for the first few days after the time Rose'd asked him he had just left the room or ignored her everytime she tried to ask him again. At the end she'd asked Mr Malfoy and he had agreed with her and had talked to Mr Roberts until later one had given up with a sigh. Eight days ago he'd sent an owl to Seattle and yesterday Rose had finally got the answer that she should come as soon as possible.

When Rose arrived in Seattle 18 hours later she was tired and quite sure she looked like a complete mess therefore after checking out she went to the next toilet, refreshing her make up, brushing her hair and when she was sure nobody was there with her she quickly used a cleaningspell on herself. Rose flatted her dress one last time before she left the bathroom to find the information because she wanted to ask where to get a taxi. She had to walk through the whole airport twice before she found it and was becoming even more annoyed when she saw a long queue standing there. However, her mood completely changed when she saw _who_ was in the middle of that line and her heartbeat doubled.

"Scorpius! Scooooorpius!", she called and he turned his head in her direction. At first he seemed surprised then happy and then angry. He left his place in the queue, walked in her direction but stopped at a distance of one or two metres away from her. "What do you want, Rose? You made your opinion quite clear." She could feel how her ears turned dark red. "I'm sorry. I've realised that I made a mistake. And I miss you. Please please please forgive me, Scorpius. I love you."

For a minute he just stared at her but then his facial expression softened and with two huge steps he was by her side, pulled Rose up so she had to stand on tiptoes and pressed his lips longingly on hers. "Never do this again, Rose. I'm glad you came here though otherwise I'd have had to kill you. To be honest I was just going to buy a ticket to Heathrow. But I should thank you because I saved a lot money today. I guess I owe you..." She glared at him and quickly shook her head but he just chuckled and continued as if nothing had happened: "...a favor. What do you think of staying at my place for like I don't know ever?" Rose kissed him. "I'd love to."

* * *

_I'm not really happy with the way this turned out so I'll probably change it again soon but I'll write lots of exams until the middle of April which is why I wanted to finish this story. I hope you like it anyway. _


End file.
